elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canon Valasa
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = Questgiver |occupation = |location = Seyda Neen |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = Divine Conundrum |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Canon Valasa is a Dunmer residing in Seyda Neen on Vvardenfell. Interactions Divine Conundrum Canon Valasa is initially found kneeling beside Armiger Urnsi, who is lying on the ground. After speaking with her, the Vestige can begin the quest "Divine Conundrum." Dialogue ;Divine Conundrum "Forgive me, Outlander, but I have enough to deal with. I'm just a simple Tribunal priest, and the trouble at the Ancestral Tomb was too much for even our Buoyant Armiger to deal with. I have failed Lord Vivec and left a colleague alone at the tomb." :What happened at the Ancestral Tomb? "Lord Vivec sent the three of us to seek guidance at the Andrano Ancestral Tomb. We were attacked when we got there and our guard was seriously hurt. I barely got her to safely, but we failed to complete the mission Lord Vivec bestrowed upon us." ::Three of you? You mentioned another priest... "Canon Llevule. He remained behind after we retreated from the tomb. I know he wants to get back inside and ask Lord Vivec's questions, but there's no way he can get past the Daedra or ask the questions on his own. May the Three grant him wisdom." :::I can go to the tomb and help Canon Llevule. After this, the quest "Divine Conundrum" will begin, and Tanisa Drothan will be possessed by Azura. Afterwards, the Vestige may speak to Canon Valasa once again. "Lord Vivec protect me! That was Azura, the Queen of the Night Sky! And you―she spoke directly to you, Outlander! I'm surprised the Daedric Prince would risk Lord Vivec's wrath to proclaim a prophecy, but she did say you were here to aid us." :What just happened here? "The Daedric Prince Azura possessed that woman and spoke through her! I've heard of such occurrences, of course, but to witness such an event …. She said evil creeps through the land. I wonder if it has anything to do with what we saw at the tomb?" ::Tell me more about your mission at the tomb. "We sought guidance in a matter that concerns Lord Vivec. I received specific questions to ask while Llevule concentrated on summoning his ancestor. The Daedra ruined those plans when they fell upon Urnsi and we were forced to flee." :::Daedra? "Vile creatures from Oblivion! You hear about an odd ghost or a nest of vampires, but never Daedra! Please, if they're still there, they'll rip Canon Llevule apart! He's definitely not a warrior. Just look at what they did to the Buoyant Armiger!" ::::What's a Buoyant Armiger? "The Buoyant Armigers comprise one of the military orders of the Tribunal Temple. They seek to emulate Lord Vivec's deeds through actions and words. Poor Urnsi! Those monsters went straight for her. Her blood flowed like lava from Red Mountain!" :::::Red Mountain? "Where are you from? Children learn of Red Mountain before they even taste flin. The mountain sits at the center of Vvardenfell, periodically rumbling like a sleeping nix shaking its leg. Lately, however, it seems to be waking from its long slumber." ::Tell me more about Azura. "Azura is the cruel but wise Daedric Prince of dawn and dusk. She's one of the "good" Daedra, for what that's worth, but for her to speak through an innocent means something terrible is about to happen. Why else would she dare Lord Vivec's wrath?" :::Lord Vivec and Azura don't get along? "What do they teach you where you come from? Lord Vivec's a Living God! Azura is merely the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. Vivec stands as the present and the future, while Azura clearly represents Vvardenfell's past. So, no, they don't get along." ::Who's Lord Vivec? "You don't know Lord Vivec? One of the Living Gods of the Dunmer Tribunal? You must be new to our land, Outlander. But there's no time. Canon Llevule remained behind. He needs help if he's going to get inside the tomb and ask Vivec's questions." :::Vivec's a Living God? "Yes, one of the God-Monarchs of Morrowind. He's the Warrior-Poet who lives in a grand palace in Vivec City. Lord Vivec sent us on this holy mission, to request information from Canon Llevule's ancestor. It breaks my heart that I have failed him." Appearances * de:Kanonikerin Valasa fr:Chanoinesse Valasa Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers